


We have to be quiet

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [41]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Early Days, Early in Canon, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Quiet, Quiet Sex, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, early in relationship, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 53: “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”54: “We have to be quiet.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110
Collections: David & Patrick Schmoop’s Creek





	We have to be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope everyone's doing okay!   
> I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list.   
> Thank you to the anon who sent me these two!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💖

Patrick can’t believe he’s dating David. It’s been a few weeks since David kissed him in his car that solidified them as more than just business partners. He’s having the best time dating David. He’s never felt so good in his life. 

They just had sex for the first time a few days ago. Patrick finally convinced David to spend the night at his place so David came over after work and they had dinner with Ray then watched a movie. David cuddles up close to Patrick under a blanket, his hand teasing the inside of Patrick’s thigh, testing the boundaries of how high up he can touch him until Patrick settles his hand over his and lowers it. Patrick turns his head to whisper in David’s ear, “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Yes, mhm,” David whispers back quickly. 

Patrick pats his legs as he starts to stand, taking the blanket off of them. “Ray, we’re heading up for the night,” Patrick tells him.

“Oh okay, Patrick,” Ray says after pausing the movie. “You sure you don’t want to finish the movie?”

“We’re sure, Ray, thanks,” Patrick says as he feels David pawing at his shoulders where he’s now standing next to him. 

“Okay goodnight,” Ray tells them with his cheery smile.

“Goodnight, Ray,” Patrick says as David says, “Yeah, goodnight.” 

They head on up to Patrick’s room where Patrick closes the door behind them. David steps into his space making Patrick lean back against the door. Patrick puts his hands on David’s hips pulling him against him as David’s hands move up his chest to his neck. They meet in a deep, passionate kiss. David moans into the kiss as he presses harder against Patrick, slotting his leg in between both of Patrick’s. 

The angle feels great as they grind against each other. Patrick teasing his tongue against David’s, his hands moving down to grab David’s ass. “Bed, David,” Patrick says in between kisses. 

David pulls off of Patrick but takes his hand and pulls him with him towards the bed. David starts unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt when he adds, “We have to be quiet.”

“Mhm,” David hums as he moves to kiss Patrick’s neck where it’s now exposed. Patrick continues to undo his shirt and David pushes it off of his shoulders when he’s done. They quickly remove their clothing before getting on the bed and under the sheets. 

David’s on top of Patrick, his leg in between both of his as he grinds against him, their hard cocks sliding against each other. Patrick takes a breath and as he does David moves to kiss down his jaw to his neck. Patrick arches his head up to give David better access. Patrick’s hands are all over David’s both, anywhere he can reach. He loves having David on top of him like this, he gets to feel so much of him. He can’t get enough of it. David’s kissing down his chest and flicks his tongue against the hard peak of his nipple and a moan escapes him. 

David looks up at him with a smirk before doing it again and sucking it into his perfect mouth. Patrick moans again and David says, “If we get caught I’m blaming you,” before doing the same thing to his other nipple. 

Patrick tries to stifle his moan. David continues lower and lower and Patrick’s finding it harder to keep his moans silent. He’s never felt such immense pleasure in his life where moaning and being loud were apart of his sex life. Now he can’t get enough of David’s touch, his mouth, and his body all over him - he can’t help but make it known. David loves his sounds and he loves the sounds David makes. This being quiet thing is hard.

Patrick taps David’s shoulder and says, “David, get up here.”

David comes back up so he’s eye level with Patrick and Patrick kisses him on the lips before flipping them over. “I’m gonna need to fuck you right now,” He says in a harsh whisper sending a shiver down David’s back and making him even harder than he already is. 

“Yes, please,” David says quickly. 

Patrick gets a condom out of his bedside drawer and the lube David told him to get. He fingers David open and reminds him to stay quiet. “ _More, Patrick,_ ” David tries to stay quietly. 

Patrick adds in a third finger before finally pulling them out and putting the condom on and a bit more lube onto his cock and stroking it. He pushes himself fully into David and they both moan but it’s a deep low moan. 

Patrick fucks David hard and fast and hoping to God, Ray is still watching his movie downstairs. “You feel so good,” Patrick says into David’s ear before nipping at his earlobe, kissing his neck.

“ _Yeah, unhh,_ right there, Patrick, _fuck_ ,” David moans as his back arches, his hands all over Patrick’s back.

It doesn’t take much more before David’s stroking himself through his orgasm, bruising Patrick’s lips with how hard he’s kissing him trying to stifle his moan. Patrick’s coming hard along with him, feeling David clench hard around him. 

Patrick pulls out slowly before lying down next to David on the mattress. He takes the condom off and ties it off. He turns his head to kiss David on the side of his mouth before getting off the bed. He puts his robe on and disappears out the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

He throws out the condom and washes his hands before wetting a warm washcloth to bring back to David where he cleans him off and cuddling into bed with him. 

Patrick puts his head on David’s chest, his hand coming up to caress his side softly. He feels David’s arms tighten around him and a soft exhale leave his mouth. He says, “This feels good, I like having you in my bed.”

David kisses his head. Patrick looks up at him and sees his eyes, they’re soft and tender and just so _open_. He kisses him softly on the lips and feels David’s hand come up to hold his head in place, deepening the kiss for a moment. They pull apart just a bit, enough for Patrick to kiss the tip of David’s nose making him smile before putting his head back on his chest. 

They’re quiet and Patrick’s unsure if David’s fallen asleep but then he says softly, “Me too.” 

Patrick cuddles closer, kissing him on the chest, before he let’s sleep consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
